This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing fluent solid products, such as powdery, granulated and like products, and more particularly to a nozzle for use in a hot beverage vendor for dispensing a dry ingredient, such as instant coffee, instant tea, sugar, coffee lightener, chocolate or soup mix, from a supply of the ingredient into a mixing bowl of the vendor for mixing the ingredient with hot water flowing through the bowl to constitute a hot drink for delivery to a cup at the cup station of the vendor.
Prior dry ingredient nozzles for hot beverage vendors have generally involved a simple tube extending out from a receptacle or canister containing a supply of the ingredient to be dispensed, the tube being open at its outer end. The tube receives an auger for feeding the ingredient from the receptacle through the tube, the ingredient dropping out of the outer open end of the tube and falling into a mixing bowl of the vendor. With the ingredient falling freely from the outer open end of the nozzle into the bowl, there is a considerable tendency, particularly in the situation where the ingredient is powdery, for the ingredient to disperse and cause dusting of the adjacent parts. A shield is often provided around the nozzle to induce a downward draft of air to prevent steam from rising from the bowl around the nozzle and "caramelizing" the product, causing stoppage. The shield protects the nozzle from cross-drafts and thus reduces dusting, except that dust accumulates on the interior of the shield. The shield blocks access to the nozzle, and must be removed for cleaning the nozzle, as well as for cleaning the interior of the shield. This requires considerable time and effort on the part of the serviceman. Not only that, but the serviceman must remove the shield to determine whether it and the nozzle need cleaning.